


I've Got You

by MollyPollyKinz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Au where Niki just goes to heck with it and tries to kill Tommy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I needed more Awesamdad content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Manipulation, Injury, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, awesamdad, so i wrote some myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyPollyKinz/pseuds/MollyPollyKinz
Summary: Tommy let out a genuine cry, finally letting his salty tears messily flow down his face and onto Sam’s shirt.Sam gently rocked Tommy back and forth. “It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”Or, Niki tries to kill Tommy, and Sam is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 113
Kudos: 2327
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	I've Got You

Tommy felt numb.

He could barely process the events that had just unfolded; everything had happened so fast. One minute, he was joking around with Niki, and the next—

_A sword flashed through the air, and it was only thanks to several wars that Tommy dodged. Instead of his head, the sword slashed down onto Tommy’s arm. Tommy cried out as his arm seared in pain, and hot blood began dripping down, making his hands sticky._

Sam didn’t say anything as he wrapped a bandage around the small cut on Tommy’s arm. It was far bigger before the regen potion had taken effect.

Tommy let out a shuddering breath. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to have Sam take Tommy to the safety of his house, sit him down, and start treating his wounds. Tommy didn’t deserve that.

_“You’re as bad as Dream!” Niki had shouted as she made another lethally aimed strike, “All of the bad things in this server happened because of you!”_

The words echoed in his head like a broken disc.

They were true. Tommy _was_ the cause of all of the sorrow in this server. If it weren’t for Tommy, maybe things wouldn’t be this way. Maybe L’manberg wouldn’t be a crater in the ground. Maybe everyone could be happy.

_Tommy froze, and Niki knocked him to the ground. The image of Dream belittling him in Logstedshire flashed across his mind as Niki towered over him._

“Tommy,” Sam whispered, breaking the silence, “I’m going to need you to take off your armor.”

Tommy froze.

_Put your armor in the hole, Tommy, Put your armor in the hole, Tommy, Put your armor in the hole, Tommy_

Tommy couldn’t breathe; he could barely think. Everything was just so muddled, and Dream was there, and he thought he had _escaped_ from Logstedshire. Wasn’t Dream in prison?

Someone was grabbing him by the hand, and Tommy flinched away.

Suddenly, something warm was in his lap. Tommy reached down and something soft. Fur. Slowly, Tommy started running his fingers up and down the fur. It was nice.

“Tommy,” a voice was pleading, “You’re safe. Dream isn’t here. Niki isn’t here. You’re safe.”

Safe. That’s right. Tommy was safe. Dream was nowhere near here. With immense effort, Tommy took a shuddering breath.

“And let it out.”

Tommy let Sam lead him through breathing exercises. When Tommy thought his heartrate had calmed to an appropriate rate, he summoned the courage to open his eyes. He hadn’t even noticed he closed them in the first place.

Fran was sitting in his lap. Sam was smiling at him gently. “Great job,” he said softly.

Tommy grew warm; he wasn’t sure if it was from humiliation or something else. He decided not to think on it too much.

“Sorry,” Tommy said, his voice cracking, “You wanted me to take off my armor?”

Sam nodded, his eyes still unbelievably warm. “I don’t want to do anything with it,” he said, “I just wanted to make sure you don’t have any injuries underneath the armor.”

That made sense.

Tommy’s throat was dry, but he swallowed and nodded. Very carefully, Tommy undid the straps to his breastplate and slid it off. He placed it into his inventory before shedding the rest of his armor.

Sam asked him to pull up his shirt, and Tommy obeyed, allowing Sam to inspect some faded bruises on his ribs. They were probably broken before, but fortunately, the gapples and potions had undone most of the damage.

_Niki slammed her boot down on Tommy’s chest, and Tommy screamed._

“Okay,” Sam said, “I think I’ve done everything I could.”

Tommy nodded and put his armor back on at the speed of light. He then immediately handed Fran back to Sam, who immediately held her back toward Tommy.

“I think you need her more than I do right now.”

Fran barked.

Tommy didn’t understand. This was wrong. Sam shouldn’t be treating him like this. Sam shouldn’t be acting so _kind_ to a menace like him. Sam shouldn’t be treating a pathetic coward who was no better than Dream with compassion.

“I don’t,” Tommy insisted. He started backing away. “And I don’t want to intrude upon your hospitality any longer, so I think I’ll go—”

“ _Tommy_.”

Sam’s voice wasn’t stern. It had a firm gentleness about it that Tommy hadn’t heard in years.

Tommy stopped walking.

Sam sighed and put Fran down. The dog immediately ran toward Tommy. Tommy did his best to ignore her. Fran was Sam’s dog; it would be selfish for Tommy to do anything with her.

“You’re not intruding,” Sam said, “You’re still hurt. I would really prefer it if you’d stay the night.”

Tommy shook his head immediately.

Maybe Sam just didn’t understand what sort of person Tommy was. Tommy would have to set him straight.

“No, you don’t understand, you don’t want someone like me staying the night.”

Sam frowned. “Someone like you?”

Tommy winced, but he had to make Sam understand. Maybe then, Tommy wouldn’t feel so guilty for being treated with such kindness than before.

“Selfish—” Tommy began listing on his fingers. “—egotistical, greedy, rude, careless, useless, pathetic, weak.”

“Really?” Sam stared at Tommy with an unreadable expression. “Because that sounds nothing like the Tommy I know.”

Tommy scowled and crossed his arms, ignoring Fran standing loyally in front of Tommy’s legs.

“Well, you don’t know me then,” Tommy said, not looking Sam in the eyes.

“The Tommy I know,” Sam said, as if he didn’t hear Tommy’s previous statement, “is selfless, and brave, and compassionate, and incredibly loyal.”

A lump rose in Tommy’s throat, and Tommy ruthlessly swallowed it down.

“I’m not any of those things.”

_“You’re not a hero, Tommy!” Niki screamed, “Heroes don’t ruin people’s lives!”_

Sam stepped closer, and Tommy felt his body tense. He didn’t move, though. If Sam wanted to hit him, who was Tommy to stop him? Tommy deserved to be hit. He deserved worse.

“Tommy,” Sam’s voice sounded strangely choked, “Please, don’t let the people who hurt you dictate how you see yourself.”

“I don’t,” Tommy said automatically.

But that wasn’t true, was it? Dream’s words haunted Tommy even when he was asleep. Niki’s words from only a couple of hours ago haunted him in this very moment.

But they weren’t wrong. Tommy deserved everything everyone had ever done to him.

“You don’t deserve any of this,” Sam said, as if he were reading Tommy’s thoughts, “You’re a _kid_ Tommy. Kids make mistakes. Heck, everyone makes mistakes. But you don’t deserve to be placed in the same category as that masked monster.”

Tommy’s eyes burned as his vision blurred. “But I’ve ruined everything for everyone,” he whispered.

“No.” Sam’s eyes flashed with anger; Tommy tensed and flinched back. Sam’s face immediately became calm again. “I wasn’t mad at you,” Sam said, “I’m sorry.”

Tommy shook his head. “No, it’s my fault for being so damn sensitive.” His voice cracked.

And suddenly Sam had his arms around him, holding Tommy in a warm embrace. Tommy stood stock still for a second, unsure of what to do.

“None of this is your fault,” Sam whispered, “Dream did this; not you.”

Tommy melted into the embrace, letting out a choked sob. “I didn’t deserve it?” He hated how pathetic he sounded, like a child pleading for comfort.

“You didn’t,” Sam confirmed.

“Then—” A shuddering sob escaped Tommy. “Why-why did they do it?”

“I don’t know.” Sam held Tommy closer, and Tommy clung onto the soft fabric of Sam’s shirt. “But they were wrong.”

_Niki raised the blade for the finishing blow, and suddenly Sam was slamming into her._

_“Stay away from him,” he growled._

_Tommy only watched as Sam pushed Niki back, causing her to run away and disappear into the forest._

_Sam was breathing heavily, but he turned around and went back at Tommy, who let out a short groan of pain. “Don’t worry,” Sam said, “I’ve got you.”_

Tommy let out a genuine cry, finally letting his salty tears messily flow down his face and onto Sam’s shirt.

Sam gently rocked Tommy back and forth. “It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

When they finally separated from the hug, Tommy took Sam’s advice and cuddled with Fran for the rest of the evening.

And for the first time that day, Tommy felt _safe._

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Awesamdad right now, so I wrote some. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
